


Awkward boner

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, High School AU, M/M, Underage - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry gets a boner while hanging out with louis and they do something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to clear one thing up so there's no confusion if any of you think of this-
> 
> All of them are fifteen in this fic, with no age differences (:

"You still spendin' the night tonight, Lou?" Harry asked as he approached his best friend, Louis, at his locker.

"Yep." Louis confirmed, slamming his locker shut and slinging his back pack over his shoulder. 

"Cool. I still can't believe my mom let me have you over while she's not there." Harry stated, shaking his head. 

"Wait. We'll be alone?"

"Yeah," Harry's brows furrowed, "well-" 

"That's awesome!" He exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement. 

"Slow down there Lou, Gemma is gonna be there." 

Louis' shoulders fell a little and he laughed, "Yeah. Figured your mom wouldn't let you have a friend over when your alone. That sucks though."

"Yeah, that would've been cool."

Louis nodded in absent agreement, and they both started walking to the bus lot, not bothering to fill in the comfortable silence between them.

Harry suddenly jerked forward and almost fell, due to an Irish blond lad jumping on his back. 

"Niall, what the hell!" Harry laughed, finally gaining his balance and holding into the back of Nialls knees. 

"I missed you, I don't like not having classes with you." He pouted, kissing Harry's cheek, which Harry quickly wiped off. 

"Niall, we have four out of six classes together."

"I know, but am I not allowed to miss my best friend after two hours?" Niall reasoned, jumping off Harry's back to stand in front of him.

"Oi! What about me, you twat?" Louis asked feigning offense, finally speaking up. 

Niall rolled his bright blue eyes, "Alright, am I not allowed to miss one of my best friends after two hours?"

"Much better."

"I gotta go, mates, I'm meeting Liam and Zayn at the theater." Without another word, the blond boy walked off towards the parking lot where his car was. 

"He is so odd." Louis mused, smiling fondly. 

"That he is. We should get on the bus now if we don't want to walk to my house."

"Well I certainly don't want to do that, so let's get on the bus."

~~

When they walked into Harry's kitchen in need of an unhealthy after school snack they saw a note taped to the fridge door, reading,

Haz,

I'm going to a party tonight, I'll be back before mom gets home tomorrow. Please don't tell mom I left. There's money on the counter for pizza.

-Gemma

P.S. Don't do something too reckless with Lou ;)

"What the hell does she mean reckless?"

"Well, you are quite mischievous, Lou. But I think she means something along the lines of throwing a party of our own."

"Hey, being mischievous is better than talking.. like...this." Louis made a derpy face and ruffled Harry's hair to show he's joking.

Harry completely ignored him, instead telling him to grab some crisps while he set up FIFA in his room.

He grabbed the bag from the cupboard- he knew this house almost as well as he knew his own- and followed Harry up to his room, sitting next to Harry on the bed. 

The two boys opened the bag and munched on them as they furiously pressed buttons on the controllers. 

Louis eventually won, like usual. 

"Ugh, Lou can't I win for once."

"Nope. Not unless you get, like, five times better than you are." He answered with a grin. 

Harry glared and tackled him, digging his fingers in Louis ribs in an attempt to tickle him. 

Louis smoothly grabbed Harry's forearms and rolled them over so he was straddling Harry's hips, holding his arms above his head. 

"You know, Haz-" He cut himself off as he felt something poking his inner thigh and his eyes popped wide when he realized what it was. 

Harry's eyes were even wider, impossibly wide, and he felt his whole face flush bright red.

He had gotten a random raging boner, and his best friend was straddling him. You could say that it was very awkward. 

"Um. Haz?"

"Fuck, Lou, I'm sorry, I have no idea why I-" He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning and closed his eyes briefly as Louis shifted on him, unintentionally rubbing on his dick. 

"It's fine, Haz, I got one in gym one time, it's normal." Louis assured, shifting yet again, because feeling Harry's cock poking his leg was started to make him hard as well, and he didn't quite know how to explain that. 

"Fuck. Lou, can you stop, um, moving, please?" Harry shyly asked, feeling himself flush again. 

Louis bit his lip, deciding whether he should be safe and leave Harry alone to take care of it, or risk making things awkward in the future by getting his best friend off. 

Technically, it should've been a no brainer. 

But Louis tended to do what he wanted and not what was safe. 

So, instead of getting off of Harry, he boldly ground his hips down.

Harry gasped and clenched his fists, closing his eyes and trying with all his will to hold back the moan at the tip of his tongue. 

"Lou." He breathed, "Lou, sto-stop."

"I don't think you want me to, Haz." He murmured, grinding harder. 

A throaty moan got ripped from Harry's unwilling throat at the friction. 

Louis smirked and leant forward until his lips were at Harry's ear. 

"Let it out, Haz, s'okay." He whispered, moving to mouth at Harry's creamy neck, never stopping the way his hips moved in circles. 

"Lou." Harry whined, bucking his hips up, finding Louis' hard dick with his own, and his eyes opened in surprise. 

"Got me hard, Hazza, look so good right now." Louis sucked at the skin covering Harry's clavicles, nipping lightly and running his tongue over the now bruised spot.

"Lou, I-I need more, please, I need more, please." He begged, bucking his hips again.

"I got you, baby, I'll take care of you. Will you let me take care of you, Haz?"

"Yes, Lou, just- just touch me."

Louis smiled at his answer and nodded, letting go of Harry's arms to reach down and unzipped Harry's trousers. 

He pushed them, along with his boxers, down so they were halfway down Harry's thighs, leaving his cock to spring up. He took a firm hold on the base, dragging his fist up and swiping his thumb through the mess of pre-come on the tip to lessen the drag. 

Harry made a high pitched noise at the back of his throat and bucked his hips, moans and strangled noises left his mouth as Louis' hand glided up and down.

When Louis hand left his cock, he whined, loud, but watched as Louis unzipped his trousers, pulling his dick out so the elastic of his boxers rested under his balls.

He lined their dicks up and tried to take them both in his hands, but both boys were fairly thick and Louis' hands weren't the biggest, so he pulled one of Harry's hands down and Harry got the idea. He wrapped a single hand around them both and moaned at the feeling of being squished against Louis, of the friction he desperately needed that his hand provided as he pumped them slowly, picking up speed gradually. 

"Haz, so good, feels so good, such big hands, so fucking good." Louis rambled, hanging his head.

Harry moaned in response, flicking his wrist faster as he felt himself nearing his orgasm.

"Lou, m'gonna-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before he spilled into his fist, Louis following soon after, splattering on Harry's hip.

Louis collapsed on Harry and a couple moments passed, both boys trying to regain their breathing. When they could breathe properly, they tucked themselves back in their trousers and zipped them up again before cuddling up again. 

"I might be gay." Harry stated, completely serious, as he realized what the hell just actually happened.

Louis chuckled, not lifting his head from where it was tucked into Harry's neck. Harry started absently playing with his hair and Louis hummed in approval. 

"Me too, that was fuckin' hot."

"Really was, but why did you even start it? Have you, like, um, felt things for me before today?" Harry wondered aloud hesitantly.

"No, I haven't thought of you as anything but a best friend at all, except for earlier. I just... really, really wanted to." He answered honestly. 

"Okay, Lou. Let's just live in the moment for now, don't worry about the future, yeah?" Harry suggested. 

Harry could feel Louis' smile when he nodded. 

"Yeah, let's."

"Shall I put Grease in and we can have a movie night?"

"You shall, I'll go make the popcorn."

They turned all the lights off, snuggled in with the popcorn between them, and watched a couple movies till they guessed it was time to order some pizza. 

Harry ordered it on his phone and when he hung up, he looked over at Louis, who had apparently been watching Harry the whole time. 

Louis grabbed Harry's jaw lightly and leaned in, their lips meeting in a slow, loving, perfect kiss. 

When they pulled away to breath, both had smiles playing on their reddened lips.

"Just realized I'd never kissed you before."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes Harry on a date and they end up having sex in the woods

Harry and Louis cuddled up with their paper plates stacked with pizza, watching movies until nearly midnight, sharing sweet smiles when they caught the other staring.

During that one night, the feelings they had for each other completely changed. Before, they saw each other as best friends. 

Now, they noticed how beautiful the other was. Harry had realized Louis' eyes were such a bright, lovely blue, and he didn't think any other eyes could be so beautiful. He noticed the crinkles by Louis' gorgeous eyes when he smiled, couldn't help but smile as well when he saw them. 

Louis admired the softness of Harry's curls when he ran his fingers through them. He noted the slimness of Harry's hips when he stood up to change the disc. He felt pride spread through him when he makes Harry laugh, which is odd because he's made Harry laugh countless times before.

"We should probably go to bed, yeah?" Harry sniffled at the end of The Notebook, "s'a school night."

Louis didn't bother answering, just laid all the way down from his position leaning on the headboard and lifted his hips to take his trousers off. Harry followed suit, struggling to take his skin tight jeans, and turned around so that Louis was spooning him. 

Cuddling wasn't something new for them, they had always cuddled, but now, something was different. It was more.. intimate. The way Louis buried his face in Harry's curls, and the way he gingerly wrapped his arm around his waist, he acted as if Harry was fragile. Like he needed to protect him. And the way Harry leaned into his touch, the way he hummed happily at the feeling of Louis so close to him. 

"Night, Lou." Harry murmured, speech slurred with sleep, letting his eyes slip shut.

"Night, Haz."

~~

Harry's alarm blasted through the room at six thirty a.m. , an annoying blaring noise. 

The two boys, beyond tired, groaned and snuggled closer to each other, hoping that somehow, they would be able to sleep a little bit longer.

"We have to get up. We have a test first period." Louis said, almost sadly.

"I know. I fuckin' suck at English, I'm gonna fail."

"Still, we have to be there or we will get our asses beaten." Louis reasoned, hauling himself into a sitting position, rubbing his face. 

Harry rolled out of bed and told Louis he was gonna hop in the shower, which he did. 

He was letting the warm water run over him, washing his body when he remembered with a slight flash of panic, just what happened the night before. 

He decided just to act like it didn't happen, like they were the best friends they were before. 

But what if that's not what Louis wants?

What if Louis wants to be... In a relationship?

What if he just wants to friends with benefits?

Harry shudders at that thought, pushing it from his mind and jumping out of the shower. He dried his body and wrapped the towel around his waist, walking back in his room to get changed. 

Louis had already changed, and he was standing in front of the mirror Harry had on his wall, arranging his hair. 

He looked over when he sensed Harry, and his eyes visibly darkened as he took in Harry's half naked body. Louis blinked and shook his head, shaking the now dirty thoughts filling his mind. 

Harry shook his head and went to stand in front of his dresser, dropping his towel. Him and Louis had been close enough to change in front of each other since at least the beginning of middle school, so he didn't think anything of it. 

While Harry was rifling through his drawer to find some boxers, Louis had apparently turned around to see Harry butt naked.

His lips parted as if to say something but nothing came out, he just stared. 

He was still gaping when Harry turned around, with black skinny jeans adorning his long legs. 

"Lou?"

"Hmm?" Louis hummed, finally breaking free of the trance that held him, looking up to meet Harry's emerald eyes.

"You were, uh, spacin' out."

Louis laughed, a little nervously. Because he was spacing out, but he was admiring how incredibly sexy his best friend looked shirtless. 

"Yeah... right. Are you gonna put a shirt on, or are you planning on going shirtless?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned around to find a white v-neck t-shirt. He slid it on and walked to the mirror to do his hair. 

He didn't feel like doing much to them so he just ran his fingers through them and moved a couple strands that were sticking out oddly.

"The bus will be here soon. Best get to the stop." Louis said, already opening the bedroom door and skipping down the stairs to grab his backpack.

Harry followed him, snatching his backpack from the floor where he threw it the day before.

When the boys were out the door, Louis walked right next to Harry and grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together. 

Harry paused for a minute, then held firmly on to Louis hand, looking up at him with the biggest smile on his face.

~~ 

They had all six classes together, thankfully, and they talked and held hands as much as they could throughout the day. 

"What the hell happened between you two last night?" Niall asked incredulously, eying their twined fingers when they walked to the bus. 

Both the boys looked at each other with wide eyes before they recovered.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Louis said with innocence dripping from every word. 

"You've got to be kidding me. I've know both of you since we were four. I know you're lyin'."

"Nothing happened, I swear, Niall."

Niall let it go, obviously to tired to argue after a school day filled with tests.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, looking over at Louis, who's eyes were wide, it looked like he was fighting back a smile and his whole face was red. 

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his face, Louis quickly joining in, poking Harry's dimple. 

*time skip to freshman year of college*

"C'mon, Haz, we're almost there." Louis urged, guiding a blindfolded Harry through the dim forest by the hand. 

"This better be good." Harry muttered, feeling around blindly with his free hand.

Louis grinned at that, starting to drag Harry faster around trees and bushes. 

He saw the very small clearing ahead and walked faster, excitement bubbling up inside him.

"Lou!" Harry gasped as he tripped on a root that was sticking from the earth, stabilizing himself quickly enough. 

"Sorry! I just got excited, we're really close." Louis apologized sheepishly. 

They started walking again, this time Louis pointing out when Harry needs to duck or step over something. 

"And stop here." Louis instructed placing his hands on Harry's shoulders to halt him. 

"Can you take this damned blindfold off now?" Harry whined. 

"Just a second, let me check everything." 

Louis plodded over to the abandoned old fashioned truck parked near a tree and checked the bed. 

He'd covered the bed with a dozen or so blankets and pillows, attempting to make it comfortable enough for laying on. Which it was, he'd tested it.

He peeked in the cab to make sure nothing or no one was lurking inside.

Grinning in satisfaction, he sauntered back to where Harry was standing somewhat awkwardly. 

Louis pecked Harry's thin lips, reaching behind his head to untie the black bandana.

He ripped the cloth away from Harry's eyes grinning wide as he moved so Harry could see. 

"Do ya' like it?" He asked hesitantly, biting his lower lip.

Harry tore his eyes away from the romantic scene in favor of looking at Louis with a blank expression. 

Louis panicked, starting to say that it's okay, they could just go somewhere else.

Harry grabbed his boyfriends face- they started officially a month or so after that day, much to Nialls excitement- and kissed him to shut him up. 

"I love it. I just found it ridiculous that you had to ask." Harry assured as he drew back. 

"Good." Louis sighed in relief. 

Louis led Harry by the hand to the back, where he found the latch on the little half door thing and forced it down, cringing at the screeching noises the rusty metal made. 

Harry immediately started climbing in when the door was all the way down, sitting on the edge and swinging his lags over. He crawled over the blankets, flopping on his back. 

"Oh my god." He breathed, noticing the stars for the first time. 

Louis grinned at his reaction, joining him in the bed of the truck.

"S'beautiful, innit?" He murmured, gazing at the specks of light splattered across the colorful sky, suddenly feeling like peace would be disturbed if he spoke loudly. 

"It's... unbelievably so." Harry agreed, voice filled with awe. 

Louis had taken him to a secluded spot on a hill, away from city lights and civilization. The sky was like nothing Harry had seen before. He had grown up in the city, travel not appealing to him or his mother. 

But that opinion quite possibly was changed in that moment. they were only an hour or so away from the city, and everything had changed drastically. That would only multiply the further away from home. Maybe he'd get to explore the world with Louis one day.

Harry returned to reality when he felt Louis' gaze on his face. 

He turned his head slowly, a wide smile consuming his face as he met Louis' loving gaze.

"You're so similar to the stars." He mused, lifting a hand to caress Harry's cheek. 

"How so?"

Louis thought a minute before speaking.

"For one, you're so beautiful, like them. There's many like you, but you manage to stick out, like those rare stars that are brighter than most. That brightness will be there for so long, and even after you die, your light will shine." 

Harry didn't say anything, just took in what his boyfriend said with eyes shining and a smile so big it was hurting his cheeks. He scooted his head close enough that he could slot their lips together. 

At first it was nothing but innocent passion and love- even though neither had spoken the three words yet, they knew it was true. 

Then Harry swiped his tongue across Louis lips, sliding it in and molding it to Louis' when Louis parted his lips.

Harry gripped onto Louis' shoulders and rolled them over, straddling his middle.

"Lou," Harry moaned into Louis' mouth as his small bulge rubbed Louis'. 

They rocked their hips together as they continued the snog they had going on, cocks swelling as time went on. 

Louis groaned at the soothing feeling of the abrasion. 

Louis dragged his hands down Harry's back and over his sides to his stomach. He slipped his hands underneath Harry's thin tee, rubbing the prominent abs. His hands slipped lower, blindly unzipping and unbuttoning the tight jeans. 

Harry started doing the same to Louis pants, pushing them down his thighs. 

He pulled back and sat up, tugging his shirt over his head. He paused for a minute, and rolled off of Louis so he could take his jeans all the way off.

He rolled on his side and saw that Louis had done the same as him, the pants along with his shirt stuffed by his feet. 

Harry raked his eyes down Louis curvy frame, drinking him in.

"You're so fit, Lou" Harry murmured. 

Louis smiled and shoved Harry's shoulder a little so he fell on his back, and Louis straddled him. 

He bent down to kiss Harry, rutting against the boys hips.

They both moaned and kept thrusting against each other. Louis moved his lips to suckle Harry's neck. 

"Should I... should I get a condom, Haz?" Louis tentatively asked, words muffled by creamy skin. 

"Y-yes." Harry stuttered, eyes closing briefly in pleasure. Louis pulled back to look him in the eye. 

"You completely sure?" 

This would be both boys' first time and Louis wanted to make sure his boyfriend was completely sure before they went through with it. They'd discussed before, about who would bottom and who would top. Harry had immediately informed Louis that he'd want to bottom for his first time, but that he was versatile otherwise. 

"Yes, Lou, get the damn condom." 

A smile tugged at Louis' lips as he reached for his jeans. He searched the pockets for the condom and two packets of lube he'd stashed in there just in case this ended up happening. He finally found them and decided to shed his boxers. 

Harry let out a breath as he saw Louis' dick, standing tall and proud, hard for him. He'd never get used to this. Louis actually being attracted to him. It seemed... odd. Louis was the one that was rugged and innocent at the same time. It seemed he could pull off any look you thought of. Stripes and suspenders? He's pulled it off. Eyeliner and black? He's pulled it off. 

Louis stroked his cheek to bring him back, a tiny smirk on those lips of his.

Harry blinked, and reached around Louis thick thighs, tugging his boxers down to his calves so he could kick them all the way off. 

He snagged the packet of lube from Louis' hand, and drizzled most of it on three fingers on Louis' free hand.

Louis didn't say anything just fit his hand between their bodies, careful not to rub his fingers on something. Harry shivered delicately when Louis' digit touches his hole, eyes fluttering closed. 

His finger sunk in to the first knuckle, wiggling a little and pausing for Harry to adjust. 

"You good?" He whispered.

"Yeah, s'not that bad. M-more, please." 

He pushed in to the second knuckle, pulling out to pump in again, going a tiny bit deeper as he felt the resistance lessen slightly. 

"Try and relax, Haz, that helps." Louis gently suggested, seeing Harry's shaky nod, feeling the muscles do just that around his digit.

He pressed all the way in, not believing how tight Harry was, not believing that he's going to put his dick in this tiny little hole, actually feel the heat and the almost pain.

Without thinking he pulled out and thrusted back in with another finger alongside the first; he's so eager to actually fuck Harry. He ignored the protest of his arm, not liking the way his forearm strained to finger Harry properly. 

Harry's body jerked, but he takes it, even moaned a little. 

"Lou." He whined in a high voice, grinding his hips down. 

Louis started to pump his digits in a fast rhythm, loving the way Harry's hips picked up the pace and wrenched down. 

Soon another finger was added and Harry was a mess, moaning and begging for more. 

"Please Lou, I need- I- please, just, more, please-"

"Okay, love." Louis cut off his babbling and eased his fingers out. Realizing he had the condom clutched in his other hand, he brought the package up to his mouth. He ripped the foil and rolled the latex on his dick and lubing up.

Louis knocked Harry's knees apart and fit himself between them, guiding them to bend so he was spread open. He placed one hand by Harry's head and rubbed his cheek with the other.

"I'm sure this is gonna hurt, so I'll go slow, but tell me to stop if you need to."

Harry nodded before he could finish his sentence and gripped his boyfriends hips pulling him closer.

Removing the hand on Harry's cheek, he grabbed the base of his cock and pressed the head in. 

Harry only showed minimal signs of pain, so Louis decided it'd be fine to push in a couple inches. 

An involuntary whimper left Harry's parted lips; it really is painful to have a cock up your arse. 

Louis immediately stilled when he heard the sound, taking his hand off of his dick rubbing Harrys cheek again. 

"I'm sorry, Haz, should I stop?" Louis rushed, not at all wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

"N-no, burns, but it's okay, keep going."

Louis kissed him before sliding all the way in steadily, guilt flooding his body that this already feels so amazingly good for him yet Harry is in pain. 

Once he bottomed out, he stilled again and drew away from the kiss to see how Harry was. 

His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips parted, but he wiggled his hips and whispered "move, Lou". 

Louis leisurely pulled out almost all the way, and pressed back in at the same pace. 

"Faster, Lou, doesn't hurt anymore." Harry whined.

He did as Harry asked, thrusting faster and faster, picking up a rhythm.

Harry moaned loudly at the feeling of Louis being inside of him. It was a completely foreign feeling for him and he absolutely loved it. 

It sent shocks of pleasure running through his body and he didn't know what to do with his body. His hands grasping Louis' hips and back arching, eyes alternating between squeezing shut and wide open, toes curling, and walls spasming around Louis' cock.

"Uuh Lou, feels so good, so fucking good, oh my god." Harry keened. 

"Fucking tight, baby." Louis groaned, "m'gonna come, m'close." 

Harry didn't have time to say anything before white was streaking out of his cock, onto his chest and even on his chin a little. 

Louis was dragged over the edge by the look of Harry's face, his mouth stuck open in a silent scream, cum on his chin, cheeks flushed, and green eyes fixed on the sky. 

"Harry." He moaned, dragging the name out over the expanse of his orgasm. 

Louis pulled out shakily and took the condom off, tying it and throwing it on the forest ground, swearing to himself that he'd pick it up later. He clumsily fell beside Harry, pulling him in close and finding a loose blanket to throw over their sweaty bodies. 

He gazed up at the stars, the sky almost completely black now, save for the bright stars. 

His eyes picked up on a streak of light to the left, and his eyes widened as he realized what it was ( a/n hehe part one reference lol) and hurried to get Harry to look.

"Haz, look at the sky." Louis said, the urgency in his voice slightly scaring the younger boy. 

"What- what is it?"

"Look." Louis said, pointing at the shooting stars.

"Oh my god." Harry whispered, eyes lighting up and turning into an amazing emerald green. "They're amazing."

"Hm, they are. You know what is even more amazing?" Louis absently fiddled with Harry's curls. 

"Hm?"

"You."

Harry let out a bark of laughter at that, because, seriously, that is beyond cheesy. Sure, he saw it coming, but still. 

His laughter died down and he bit his lip, wanting to tell Louis he loved him but not wanting to ruin anything.

Fuck it.

What the hell would he ruin anyway?

"I love you, Lou." 

"I love you too, so fucking much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or kudos are welcome (: hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and if you did, comments and kudos are welcome (:


End file.
